


No necesitan entender

by SungBambu



Category: Fantastic Baby - BIGBANG (Music Video)
Genre: BL, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, kpop
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 06:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14099025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SungBambu/pseuds/SungBambu
Summary: Estamos acostumbrados a huir y ni siquiera nos detenemos a pensar en ello.Oneshot Daeri





	No necesitan entender

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirada en "They don't need to understand" de Andy Black.
> 
> Para todos los que no necesitamos que alguien comprenda.  
> Dedicado a dos personas que, sin importar nada, me escuchan.

We're always runnin' away  
And we don't even stop to think about it  
The world's in our hands  
They don't need to understand 

They don't need to understand, Andy Black.

 

\- Madre

Seguramente es la palabra que más ha dicho durante toda su vida, -la primera, sin ir más lejos- pero siente como si le faltase el aliento nada más al decirla. Concéntrate. Mirar a un punto tras sus cabezas debiese ayudar a que su mente no comience a sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero incluso ese acto es demasiado premeditado como para que funcione.

Se ha parado frente a miles de personas cientos de veces. Ha cantado con la voz cascada, colocando hasta el último esfuerzo por demostrar a sus fans, e incluso a los que no lo son, que no han desperdiciado su dinero en un fraude, entregándoles absolutamente todo por una noche que llevarán por toda una vida en la memoria. Ha sentido miedo antes, ese que paraliza absolutamente todo tu cuerpo y lo hiela, pero ahora, frente a su familia, ese miedo es incluso más grande.

Lo había imaginado en más de una ocasión desde su adolescencia, más veces incluso esas últimas semanas sabiendo que no podía aplazar por más tiempo aquella declaración. Ensayaba incluso, ridículamente, frente a su espejo, manejando sus expresiones y su propia voz esa que ahora se niega a salir al sentirse dominado por los nervios.

\- Es, de hecho, novio.

No está seguro de si lo ha dicho él, incluso si es absurdo el solo pensamiento. Su mirada cae, la diestra tomando nuevamente el cubierto para continuar comiendo, esperando ya cualquier cosa. Cientos de palabras arremolinándose en su cabeza entre aquel silencio, otros cientos más formando algunas oraciones para acompañar las últimas dichas a pesar de que entiende que ninguno de ellos necesita más para que las piezas, de las que hasta entonces desconocían su existencia, comiencen a unirse hasta llegar a la única verdad. Entonces, ocurre aquella pesadilla a la que por tanto ha intentado esquivar hasta volverlo inevitable. Las expresiones desfigurándose entre la sorpresa y el horror. Un chillido - seguramente de parte de su hermana, quien tiene las manos sobre el vientre abultado del que será su primer sobrino- se oye por sobre los cubiertos siendo soltados sobre los platos a medio acabar y tiene en ese instante dos impulsos: el primero, levantarse y salir corriendo; el segundo, comenzar a disculparse. No hace ninguna de las dos, porque ha estado huyendo la mitad de su vida y porque no siente que debiese tener palabras de disculpa por ser quien es. La verdad te hará libre. Lo segundo claro entre el revuelo es la palabra homosexual. No está seguro de si lo es, -y poco importa para todos en aquella cena-no obstante, ha salido con el mismo hombre por años y lo ama.

Que les parezca un ultraje que ocupe aquella palabra para describir los sentimientos que tiene por aquel chico de ojos oscuros que ha acompañado en los buenos y malos momentos por la única razón de amarlo. Durante años ha conocido y amado cada faceta del muchacho que llamó por primera vez compañero y ahora posee el título de novio. Lo ha visto como aquel niño de pies sangrantes tras extensas jornadas bailando frente a un espejo, esforzándose por ser excepcional, sabiendo que su voz no alcanzaba los tonos que los entrenadores pedían y que Hyun Suk buscaba para una nueva banda. Sabía de sus temores, penas y fracasos, los errores cometidos en su juventud -tanto los que aparecieron en portadas como aquellos que, milagrosamente, jamás vieron la luz- por soberbia e ignorancia.

Encuentra la valentía en los recuerdos, en la imagen del rostro sonriente de Seung Hyun quien ni siquiera sabe lo que esa noche ha ido a hacer a la casa de sus padres y alza al fin el rostro. Los colores han abandonado la tez de su madre por un instante antes de volver furiosamente a este, soltándole un sermón del que no alcanza a enterarse, pero que lleva a Dios al final de cada oración.

Cree en Dios tanto como ha creído toda su vida, jura por... jura por Dios que es cierto. Fue de hecho ese hombre el que le devolvió la fe en Dios durante tiempos oscuros, fue quien rogó que volviese a la Iglesia tras aquella fatídica noche de lluvia y con ello está seguro de que le salvó la vida. Es Seung quien año tras año le acompaña frente aquella lápida y le contiene.

"No importa si Dios no nos ama. Yo lo amo", había soltado el menor de los integrantes una tarde de regreso al apartamento.

"Tú ni siquiera crees en él"

"Pero tú sí. Es suficiente evidencia para mí"

Lo que ha sido un minuto en el reloj se ha convertido lo que es una eternidad para Daesung, encontrando una sonrisa a pesar de las lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas. Era ese el funesto escenario que había imaginado y le dolía en el alma que se hubiese transformado en realidad. Su padre tenía los brazos alrededor de su madre y su hermana intentaba calmarlos a pesar de que la noticia parecía haberle afectado también, mientras el rio de injurias continuaba.

No importa, es con lo que se intenta recomponer. Dejaba al fin esa noche de ser un traidor y un cobarde, algún precio se debía pagar por haberse sacudido bajo el placer más carnal existente sobre la tierra y bajo el cielo, por haber permanecido con los ojos cerrados tras cada orgasmo, deseando perderse en aquella sensación por siempre. Dañaba día a día a ese hombre al que llamaba amor al querer mantenerlo en secreto y en esos momentos, frente a su familia, cualquier vergüenza que pudiese sentir por estar con otro hombre no lograba compararse con la que sentía al no ser capaz de enfrentar la realidad.

\- No comprendo cómo pudo pasar esto, Daesung. Yo no te crie para esto.

\- No necesitan entender. Ya pasé por eso hace mucho.

Vuelve a encontrar la voz para defenderse, mostrando una sonrisa incluso más brillante que la anterior, una que logra que las lágrimas acumuladas se derramen. Lo sabe y espera que algún día ellos también. Suficientes años han sido los que ha luchado solo contra aquellos sentimientos como para que otro venga a cuestionarlos, así sean sus propios padres. Ninguno de ellos va a llegar a imaginar un día lo que es tomarse la cabeza a dos manos en medio de la noche, pensando en qué hará cuando los sentimientos por una persona prohibida dejen de ser invisibles para el resto. Es difícil que alguna vez se puedan poner en su lugar, cuando permites que tus deseos queden por debajo del de los demás por comodidad.

\- Sal inmediatamente.

Quiere encontrar las fuerzas para decir algo más contra la seca orden de su padre, pero se limita a ponerse de pie y buscar el abrigo que dejó colgado a un lado de la puerta de entrada. Ninguno lo detiene, ni siquiera su hermana y aunque está agradecido, también es como unapuñalada al corazón. No vuelve a oír su nombre al cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, sintiendo el frío del invierno incluso más cálido que el carbón ardiendo dentro de la casa que va dejando atrás al comenzar a correr.

< Te necesito >

Es lo único que escribe antes de volver a guardar el teléfono móvil, sacudiendo la cabeza en medio de lo que será una tormenta de nieve más tarde. No importa, vuelve a recordarse, intentando sonreír a pesar de todo. Hoy dolía, pero algún día sería solo un recuerdo y se aferraba a ello como si fuese la única verdad en el mundo. Seung le había enseñado aquello, el pequeño imprudente era un hombre sabio después de todo.

<¿Dónde estás?>

Las piernas reaccionan y al fin vuelve a caminar hacia el único lugar que ahora puede llamar hogar. Sabe que al abrir la puerta del apartamento se va a derrumbar, pero no existe otra persona en el mundo que lo pueda volver a levantar.


End file.
